


Food Fight

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [1]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Food Fight<br/>Crossover Drabble<br/>Twilight / Priest<br/>Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>Disclaimer: Pure fiction. No copyright infringement intended</p>
</div><div></div>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

The clash had come unexpected.

Neither of them willing to give up on the prey.

Sharing? - Totally out of question.

The red eyed held the prey by the throat.

The golden eyed had hunted it down before.

In the golden eyed's opinion he had 'older' rights.

However, the red eyed had made the catch.

As the prey couldn't be killed to clear matters and both seemed to be too hungry to give in, the situation stalled.

Quickly thinking the red eyed lifted the prey up and made a dash, only to find that he couldn't shake the golden eyed rival.


End file.
